geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Penguins of Madagascar Lost Episode
So any of you guys remember The Penguins of Madagascar on Nickelodeon, right? Well, there was an episode that was never passed. This episode was supposed air on TV around Season 1 as Episode 49 but it was cancelled because of its violent and disturbing content, and so season 1 ended on 48 episodes. Do you want to know how I discovered this episode? Let me tell you why. A few months ago, I was searching some Penguins of Madagascar episodes to watch. Then I found an unknown website where I can download and watch all Penguins of Madagascar episodes for free. I clicked on it and looked around but I came across one episode that was called "TPoM Lost Episode." So being curious, I clicked it and the video started. Right before the episode starts, it showed a message saying "This is the lost episode of The Penguins of Madagascar, which was never aired because it contains blood, gore, and violence. Watch it at your own risk!" Blood, gore, and violence? I thought it was just a morbid joke, but I was still curious. After 10 seconds of the message, it shows the intro and all that. After that, it showed the title card of the episode, which is called "Penguin Suicide" Again, I thought it was some morbid joke, but I kept watching. It started with Skipper, sitting at the table at the penguin lair. He was rather sad and depressed, and he was crying. Not like his, but Tom McGrath’s. This went on for 3 minutes before it cuts to another scene. The next scene was Rico outside of the lair. His eyes were bloodshot, like if he was on drugs. He stares at the camera for like 30 seconds, until he pulls out a dynamite and throws it to his weapon box (his mouth). Then he exploded. Blood splattered everywhere. I paused it there. I felt sick. But what made me sick more was it wasn't CGI blood. It either was food coloring, or it was real. Then it cuts to Kowalski standing in the middle of the road. He had a horrifying expression on his face like he had just seen a ghost. Kowalski just stood there, unaware of a oncoming car. Then he got road-killed by the car and blood was everywhere! I paused it to go to the bathroom to vomit. I felt really nauseous and sick after witnessing what I just watched. I continued the video. The next scene then showed... oh God... not Private! He was standing on top of the Central Park Zoo sign, and he had a very sad expression. There is some static sound in the background, but you could see him mouthing the words "Why?" Then Private falls over to the ground and he exploded blood and gore. This emotionally effected me greatly, as Private was one of my favorite characters. Then it shows a image that haunts me forever... Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Private, King Julien, and Marlene had creepy eyes except for King Julien who had pitch-black eyes. The picture was bloody red. Then it cuts to static for like 5 minutes. Then it cuts to Skipper in the same scene in the beginning but this time there is a paper and a pencil. He then grabbed the paper and pencil and went to his desk. Skipper cried out as he wrote: "Without Rico, Kowalski and Private, I'm nothing in my life. I'm sorry for hurting anyone for doing this, but my penguin allies are dead. Goodbye world..." Skipper then cried again and the camera pans over to reveal a gun. Skipper then grabs the gun and aims it at his neck and stands up on a stool. He shoots himself and he fell The camera shows his dead body with so many blood for about 2 minutes. The credits then rolled, but instead of normal theme it was silent The only text that said was "Written by Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell". I was very shocked for what I saw. After that, my browser has stopped working so I had to reopen it and go to the same website where I watched the episode but it was taken down. I later got an email from Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell saying that this episode was made by an employee at DreamWorks who got caught doing this and got fired. If you ever see a website with the lost episode of The Penguins of Madagascar on it, don't watch it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Suicide Category:Madagascar Category:DreamWorks Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:Cliche Category:Nickelodeon